


behind closed doors

by baekawa, bzou, kunagiri, lemonbread, plagalkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekawa/pseuds/baekawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou/pseuds/bzou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunagiri/pseuds/kunagiri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbread/pseuds/lemonbread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plagalkey/pseuds/plagalkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of what loss and victory mean, and what the future holds for two setters living in the past. [SASO2015 Team OiKage's MR1 entry for the prompt "Dreams"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> **MAJOR WARNING TAGS:** Bodily Fluids/Functions (specific tags omitted), Body Horror (specific tags omitted), Death (specific tags omitted), Gore (specific tags omitted), Violence (specific tags omitted), Spoilers (manga up to 148)  
>  **ADDITIONAL TAGS:** Angst, Medical Issues (mentions only), Mental Health Issues (anxiety  & derealization), Phobias (specific tags omitted), Psychological Horror

[A story of victory and loss, and the two boys who dream of them.](http://www.philome.la/etiological/behind-every-door/play)

**Author's Note:**

> this is team oikage's entry for the first main round of saso2015! there were three artists and three writers who worked on the actual product. two members were unable to participate due to personal reasons, but also helped with this project.
> 
> some people do not have ao3 accounts—that i know of—so here is everyone who worked on this product:
> 
>      - mattie ([baekawa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/baekawa)) // writer  
>      - tobieaux ([bzou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou), @BewareBzou) // writer  
>      - xy ([pichu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pichu), @etiological) // writer  
>      - chala (@shockthrill, [manycoloureddeath](http://manycoloureddeath.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) // artist  
>      - vi (@tgfyl, [plagalkey](http://plagalkey.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) // artist  
>      - citro ([lemonbread](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbread), @kotoriiyo, [citrodrop](http://manycoloureddeath.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) // artist
> 
> here are the two members who helped brainstorm but were unable to actually work on this:
> 
>      - tobes ([souldews](http://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews))  
>      - rie ([mochitsukki](http://mochitsukki.deviantart.com/) on dA)
> 
> the title is from naughty boy's "no one's here to sleep." thank you to everyone who helped make this happen; i'm very proud of us! and thank anyone who reads it! :)


End file.
